


Birthday gift

by Ewq1111



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday Sex, F/M, Fourth of July, Happy Birthday America!, Hot Sex, Masculine, Muscles, Workout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewq1111/pseuds/Ewq1111
Summary: After a workout, Alfred enjoys the gift Anya got for him.
Relationships: America/Female Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 19





	Birthday gift

97, 98, 99, 100!” Alfred grunts as he puts the barbell back in its place. He gets up from the bench and grabs his water bottle, that has to be the most intense workout the American ever had. He did squats, burpees, pushups, bench presses, Curls, and diamond push ups. Right now, he needs to relax. 

  
  


He exits his makeshift gym and heads to take a shower only to smell something so intoxicating. He located the source of the smell coming from his room. He opened the door and found Russia on his bed. “Anya?” Alfred said.

Russia smiled at the half naked American. “Hello America, I’m sorry to intruded like that but I heard it was your birthday.” She was wearing her Bunny apron, and nothing else. The apron made her breast pop out more and it showed the curves on her body. America loved it when Russia would always wear that apron. It would always get him excited. It was obvious by the arousal growing in his sweatpants.

She leaned closer to the American and grabbed his behind. Russia looked at him and said, “I was gonna make a cake but that was too little for you. So I thought of something that would be appetizing and sweet, would you like that?” she asked, pressing herself hard on his bed, she blushed a little and reached down to his groin. Alfred released a soft moan

“Anya,” Alfred whispered in her ear. “God, don’t stop.” He started to kiss Anya from her neck all the way up. “But we just started Alfred.” She smiled then reached down to cup his heavy sack, causing another moan from the American. “You’re so cute when you are at your limit.” She squeezed at the sack, imaging all the yanks that are in his scrotum. Alfred couldn’t take it. The American took of his pants in front of the Russian, Russia gasped as she looked at the amount of hair America grew. “Oh, yeah sorry, been forgetting to shave.”   
  


“No,” Anya said. “I like it, makes you more...masculine.” She sultry said. Russia put her cold hands on the American’s cock and stroke it. Pre-cum was already leaking and dripping down. Alfred trying not to cum, her cold body made it impossible. Anya enjoyed the American being under her hand, trying his hardest to please her, it was so cute.

When Alfred had enough teasing, Anya took off her apron, showing off her slim and busty body. She was like a goddess that Alfred couldn’t help but obey. “So Alfred,” Anya said, “I know it’s your birthday, but I want to try something.”

“What is it?” Alfred said 

“Well, I want you to... take me however it is you want. Any position, at all..” 

“Really?” Alfred was hoping she wasn’t kidding. 

”Da.” Alfred smile like a 5 year old child at a candy store. He kissed the Russian again, again, and again. “Thank you Anya!” He said. The two moved to the bed, Anya laid on her back as Alfred began to pump himself. He saw Anya’s opening wet and burning hot. “Excited, aren’t we?”

”Happy birthday, Alfred.”

He eases himself into her womanhood. The two of them moaned for more. It was heaven, Anya’s hood was oven hot compared to her cold exterior, it was snug and warm for the American to enjoy.

He began to thrust into her, the moans she made were intoxicating and sweet. It was great and wonderful. He began to go fast and thrusted into her womb. He was feeling her warmth crush his manhood. He loved every minute of it. He loved Anya, her mind, her body, everything. The Russian was smart and well known with a lot of things. She even had a gaze that could kill, she knew how to stay fit and be able to take care of herself.   
  


Anya was enjoying herself as well. She began to take notice of the American’s features. Once a colony, he became well built and strong. He may play the fool most of the time but he was intelligent, he knew science, art, math, and even history better than anyone she knew. She also like to tease the American on his diet, even though he kept himself fit, and it showed how much he trained.   
  


Alfred stopped, Anya looked at the American and said. “Alfred? What is-“ Anya was then cut off when she was turned to lay flat on her stomach. Alfred then began to thrust into her from this new position while to screamed. “A-AALFRED!” She screamed.   
  
Alfred was long gone, this person was now an animal. He was thrusting into her womb like a jackhammer and wasn’t stopping till he was finished. He growled and snarled, that turned Anya even more on, as he went at this new pace. His hefty ball smacked Anya’s opening, he reached and grabbed at her huge breast. He was almost about to pop. “A-Anya!” He gasped. “I-I-I’m gonna come!”

Anya regained herself and gasped, “DO IT! COME IN ME! MAKE YOUR BIRTHDAY WISH!” She screamed, her pupils were replaced with hearts. As Anya reaches for her orgasm, Alfred did the same. The two exploded at the same time. Screaming for each other as the two finished.

Alfred collapsed and rested on the bed, Anya came over and snuggled with him. “Enjoy- your- gift?” She said, trying to gather oxygen.

”You bet I did!” Alfred said. “So, do you want to eat?”

”We just had sex and you’re hungry?“

”Can enjoy fireworks on a empty stomach.”

”Okay fine, but I’m cooking.” 

”Okay.” He smiles, as she heads to the shower, Alfred is just watching her behind, red and marked by him.

”Best. birthday. Ever!”


End file.
